


That is a large cock

by Chieana



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana
Summary: "It is Farmer Toro's large cock, he's very skilled at making cocks grow."
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	That is a large cock

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dumbest thing I've ever written, maybe.
> 
> Enjoy? I hope you have a giggle 🙈🖤

“That’s a large cock,” said Farmer Way to Farmer Iero. Farmer Iero hummed and nodded.

“It is indeed, my friendly neighbour. My cock is not nearly as large. How did you grow it so big?” Farmer Iero asked. Farmer Way shook his head, leaning on the fencing between them.

“Oy, it is not my cock, my friend. It is Farmer Toro’s large cock, he’s very skilled at making cocks grow,” Farmer Way responded. Farmer Toro interrupted their conversation.

“Oh, dear friends, you have found my cock!” Farmer Toro exclaimed and lunged forwards to grip his large cock firmly with both hands, too big to be held in just one hand. Farmer Way and Farmer Iero nodded gravely at him, before waving him off as Farmer Toro left the fields with a big smile on his face.

“Well, a good evening to you, Farmer Iero,” Farmer Way said. Farmer Iero turned to face him and winked.

“All in a good day’s work. Have a nice night, Farmer Way,” Farmer Iero said and both left to go home to their families.


End file.
